Quand le danger est proche de soi
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "When danger is close upon to you" de Miss Mysty. 2ème dans l'arc : la mère de Ritsu est constamment en train d'essayer de le contacter, et Ritsu ne comprend pas pourquoi.


**Résumé : la mère de Ritsu est constamment en train d'essayer de le contacter, et Ritsu ne comprend pas pourquoi.**

**Petite note : Hé vous avez vu : quand je m'y mets je suis tellement rapide ! J'ai traduit juste mardi ^^****  
><strong>Des pauses de trois à sept jours c'est même parfois trop long... Si j'ai plus de reviews ça pourrait être encore plus rapide vous savez... (c'est pas du chantage !)<strong>  
><strong>Bon bonne lecture les amies et merci de me suivre !<strong>**

**Appartenance : Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à Miss Mysty, allez voir l'œuvre originale ! (id: 7394313)**

* * *

><p><em>Je crois que vous me connaissez bien assez, Watson, pour comprendre que je ne suis en aucune manière un homme anxieux. En même temps, c'est de la stupidité plutôt que du courage de refuser de reconnaître le danger quand il est proche de soi. – Sherlock Holmes, Le dernier problème.<em>

La nouvelle année donna à un coup de pied à Emerald dans la cinquième, et quand Ritsu et Masamune retournèrent au travail, il semblait que tout était revenu relativement à la normale. Kisa essayait encore de cuisiner Ritsu pour avoir quelques détails sur leur relation, Hatori passait toujours des coups de fil bruyants et énervés avec Yoshikawa Chiharu, et Mino continuait de s'asseoir sur son siège, souriant comme le psychopathe que tout Marukawa pensait qu'il était.  
>Masamune était toujours aussi professionnel au travail, gardant ses mains pour lui quand quelqu'un le cherchait et l'appelait par son nom de famille alors qu'il était en train de ruminer sur telle ou telle chose.<p>

La seule chose qui semblait vraiment avoir changé était le fait que Ritsu recevait constamment des appels de sa mère. Quand il regardait son portable à la fin de la journée, il voyait des appels manqués de son téléphone, mais quand il essayait de la rappeler, il tombait sur son répondeur. Ils jouaient un jeu de loup téléphonique et Ritsu en était, franchement, frustré. Et, après quelques semaines, il en était plutôt fatigué.

Le lendemain matin de la fête du Nouvel An de Marukawa, la troisième semaine de janvier, Ritsu fut réveillé par un bruit de coup sur sa porte. Il grommela quelque chose à lui-même et repoussa les bras de Masamune. La nuit dernière était, pour être honnête, un souvenir flou pour lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait bu parce que ce n'était pas le cas : Masamune ne le laissait pas boire une seule goutte d'alcool pendant la fête pour un tas de raisons. C'était plus exactement à cause d'une brume de luxure après qu'ils soient sortis de l'ascenseur au 12ème étage de leur immeuble. La douleur sourde dans son derrière lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Le bruit de coup continua, et Ritsu regarda sa chambre, réalisant que les seuls vêtements à portée de main étaient les nombreuses pièces de costume de leurs ensembles à lui et à Masamune pour la fête de la nuit précédente. La cravate noire de Masamune drapait la lampe. Décidant de l'ignorer, il prit un pantalon en coton et un T-shirt de la pile de linge et les enfila avec son boxer.

Il se fraya lentement un chemin à travers l'appartement, sa colère dirigée sur le bruit sur sa porte. Il avait un air menaçant sur le visage au moment où il atteignit le bout du genkan, mais elle s'évapora rapidement quand il ouvrit sa porte et vit sa mère qui se tenait là, derrière elle son père qui semblait légèrement ennuyé.

« Bonjour Mère ! » Ritsu s'inclina et s'écarta vite du chemin pour que ses parents puissent entrer. « Je suis navré ! Si j'avais su que vous alliez venir je me serais levé plus tôt et j'aurais fait quelque chose à manger. »

« Ritsu, il est presque 10h du matin. Que faisais-tu donc encore au lit ? » Maman-Onodera enleva ses chaussures et entra prudemment dans la pièce principale. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'approuver totalement l'état dégoûtant de l'appartement de son fils, mais elle n'allait rien dire à voix haute.

Ritsu baissa vivement la tête et alla à la cuisine au moins pour préparer du thé. « Je suis désolé Mère. Hier soir c'était la fête du Nouvel An de Marukawa, et je pense que cela m'a épuisé plus que je n'aurais pensé. » Un rapide coup d'œil dans sa chambre lui fit voir Masamune assis sur le lit, complètement nu et confus tel un nouveau-né. Ritsu faillit se heurter contre le mur dans sa tentative de fermer la porte sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Papa-Onodera s'assit sur le canapé, lequel était probablement le seul endroit du salon qui n'était pas recouvert de papiers et d'ordures et laissa le soin à sa femme de s'en occuper.

« En réalité, ton père et moi, » elle jeta à son mari un regard ferme, qu'il décida d'ignorer, « sommes venus pour te rappeler mon anniversaire. C'est dans quelques semaines et je m'attends à ce que tu y sois. »

Ritsu fit tellement oui de la tête qu'il dut l'attraper et la faire s'arrêter de bouger. « Bien entendu Mère. Laissez-moi simplement savoir quand vous comptez organiser votre fête et j'y serais. »

L'assistance se tut lorsque la porte de la chambre de Ritsu s'ouvrit lentement malgré qu'il soit appuyé dessus. Il y avait Masamune, habillé de son pantalon et de sa chemise de costume, comme s'il avait dormi dedans bien que Ritsu sache qu'il n'avait en fait dormi dans _rien du tout_. Il se frotta les yeux avant de faire le tour de la salle remplie de personnes qui le fixaient. « … Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Maman-Onodera avait l'air de rassembler les quelques parcelles de bon sens qui lui restaient quand elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit un signe vers la cuisine. « Ritsu ? En fait il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler. »

« Bien sûr Mère. » Ritsu rejoignit sa mère, reconnaissant de mettre plus de distance par rapport à cette délicate situation. Quand il regarda en arrière, il vit Masamune s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de son père. Ils semblaient parler de quelque chose, mais Ritsu avait déjà son attention partagée entre remplir sa théière et écouter sa mère, alors il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de t'en avoir parlé avant, mais tes cousins ont posé une question très intéressante après les feux d'artifices à Nouvel An. » Dit Maman-Onodera, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh ? » Ritsu pensa que donner quelques indices sur le fait qu'il était en train d'écouter aiderait sa mère à en venir plus rapidement au fait.

« Ils ont demandé ce qu'est hime-hajime. »

En entendant cela, Ritsu lâcha l'anse de sa bouilloire et elle finit sur la cuisinière avec un bruit sec. Heureusement elle était en métal, alors rien ne fut cassé. Pourtant cela fit un horrible bruit de fracas à travers le salon qui effraya Masamune et Papa-Onodera.

« Pou- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils demanderaient une chose pareille ? » Ritsu riait tandis qu'il posait la bouilloire correctement sur la cuisinière et alluma le feu.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils ont entendu 'Masa-chan' te le demander. » Maman-Onodera en fronça les sourcils quand Ritsu rougit. « Tu ne vas pas le nier ? »

« Eh- Eh bien il l'a mentionné mais ce n'est pas comme si nous- » Il s'interrompit avant que cela ne puisse devenir encore plus délicat. « Je veux dire, je suis sûr que vous savez ce qu'est hime-hajime, et vous n'aviez pas à leur répondre quand ils ont posé la question. »

Maman-Onodera soupira et décroisa les bras, ce qui la rendait infiniment moins agressive. « Ritsu, je sais ce que c'est que d'être dans une nouvelle relation et d'être tellement heureux juste en étant avec cette personne mais tu dois penser aux enfants. »

Masamune dit quelque chose dans le fond, et bien que Ritsu ne puisse saisir ce que c'était, il entendit son père pouffer de rire et les regarda tous les deux avec colère.

« Takano-san, bien sûr, est invité à venir s'il le souhaite, mais j'apprécierais que nous n'ayons pas d'autres problèmes de ce genre. »

Ritsu grogna à cela, au moins finalement quelque part à la limite de la tolérance pour le cirque ridicule de sa mère. « Nous ne sommes même jamais embrassés devant eux. »

« Ce que je regretterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » Dit Masamune aimablement tandis qu'il prenait un livre de la pile du canapé et commença à le feuilleter. Ritsu le regarda irrité, mais il le manqua complètement.

Maman-Onodera avait l'air de ne pas approuver ce commentaire. « Ritsu, tu n'es plus au lycée. Tu ne peux pas juste te sortir d'une situation quand tu penses que tu ne peux plus la gérer. »

« Je ne pouvais pas non plus auparavant ! » Dit Ritsu. Derrière lui, l'eau commençait à bouillir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. « Dix ans que je n'ai pas pu oublier Masamune, et tout ce qu'il a fallu c'était un transfert et le revoilà. C'est comme si l'univers était en train de penser aux meilleurs moyens de foutre complètement ma vie en l'air ! »

Il n'y eut plus un bruit, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Ritsu. Même Masamune semblait être choqué, et il cligna rapidement des yeux, comme si cela lui aurait permis de saisir ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. Finalement Ritsu sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, parce qu'il agita ses mains en l'air. « Je veux dire, je suis heureux maintenant ! Mais… ça m'a aussi pris un moment pour y arriver, c'est tout. Et… » Il détourna les yeux de sa mère. « J'aime pouvoir l'apprécier. »

Masamune se leva et quitta l'appartement, disant qu'il devait se préparer pour le travail. Ritsu était maintenant seul avec ses parents, il baissa la tête et s'occupa du thé.

« Il était la raison pour laquelle tu voulais si soudainement être transféré ? » Demanda Maman-Onodera, sa voix n'ayant plus le moindre ton glaciale qu'elle avait avant. Quand Ritsu fit lentement oui de la tête, elle soupira, et lui prit la bouilloire des mains. Elle ne savait pas où tout était rangé, mais il semblait qu'elle était disposé à essayer de deviner.

« Hum, bref. » Ritsu fixait la table, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. « Je devrais probablement aussi me préparer pour le travail. Masamune et moi prenons toujours le train ensemble. » Il tressaillit quand il réalisa qu'il avait mentionné Masamune. Il n'avait pas très bien réfléchi à cette diversion.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » Les yeux de sa mère pétillèrent lorsqu'elle trouva quelques tasses et les sachets de thé juste derrière.

« Pas vraiment. Nous avons tous les deux tourné la page sur ce qui s'est passé. Le lycée n'est pas si important que ça à long-terme, pas vrai ? »

Son père se mit à rire, en se levant du canapé. « Tu ne le saurais pas avec le nombre de fois que ta mère ressort notre vieux journal de classe. »

« Je te ferais savoir que je suis toujours en contact avec de nombreux camarades du lycée. » Dit Maman-Onodera, semblant indignée. Ritsu poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que ses parents se lançaient des petites piques. Ça il pouvait s'en occuper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sa mère et son père allaient partir et Ritsu était prêt pour le boulot, alors il décida de les escorter. Juste au moment où il ferma sa porte à clé, celle à côté s'ouvrit, et il se tourna pour voir Masamune, sa mallette posée par-dessus son épaule.

« On y va ? »

« Oui. » Ritsu hocha de la tête, et tous les quatre traversaient le couloir ensemble. Alors qu'ils attendaient que l'ascenseur arrive à leur étage, Ritsu sentit sa main libre être prise, et il baissa les yeux pour voir Masamune entrelacer ses doigts autour des siens. Cela le fit sourire, au moins un court instant.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Petite note : Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez l'auteur <strong>**Miss Mysty**** (ou moi aussi si vous avez aimé la traduction) ! Laissez moi vos reviews et je lui en ferais part. ******La suite ? ;)**

**Question : qu'est-ce vous auriez fait à la place de Ritsu si votre mère vous reprochait ce genre de chose ?  
>Et pour Masamune, vous seriez aussi partie ou pas ?<br>****Moi je lui en aurais voulu un peu de réagir comme ça, là c'est juste parce qu'elle n'aime pas trop Masamune c'est pour ça.  
>Je pense que je serais partie, après tout ce sont des histoires de famille... Ah la, la.<strong>


End file.
